


Pre-Heist Preparation

by Youkoartemis



Series: Immortal Fake AH Crew AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Humor, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Just a little peek into their lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had never seen Ryan apply facepaint before; he is understandably confused, but Ryan straightens him out on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Heist Preparation

So [rage-quitter](http://tmblr.co/mUHVaSiSrW6258XtG47Airg) wanted me to fill prompt no. 19 with Ryan, involving his facepaint. So I used my immortal!Ryan, just because.

Number prompts from [here](http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com/post/117546209601/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), if anyone else is interested in sending me one.

~~This is actually an old prompt I filled quite a while ago, but only just got around to posting up here, whoops! Oh well, it's here now.~~

* * *

 

“Ryan, why’re we here?” Gavin asked as they stood in the bathroom, “There’s no time for a quickie.”

“I need to put on some paint.” Was the dark-haired man’s response as he calmly set about collecting some containers and brushes and laying them out across the counter.

“Why?” Gavin asked, rather nonplussed.

“Because if I’m gonna be doing _unsavory things,_ then I gotta _look_ the part.“ Was the older man’s answer.

“With _paint?”_ Gavin asked semi-incredulously, shooting his boyfriend an odd look.

“Yeah!” Said boyfriend replied with a small, excited grin as he took off his glasses, folded the arms up, and set them aside. He then pulled out his contacts case and carefully put in his contacts before turning to the containers of paint.

"What’re you gonna do with the paint?”

“Put it on my face, where it’s supposed to go.” Ryan replied, as though this was the most reasonable thing in the world.

“Wait. The paint’s supposed to go _where?”_ Gavin demanded, boggling.

“On my face!” Ryan repeated, opening a container of white paint - after making sure his hair was tied back properly - and dipping a brush into it. He then brought the brush up to his face and began painting his mid-and-lower face white, focusing intently on his reflection in the mirror.

“But, Ryan, you have a mask.”

Ryan hummed in agreement as he painted his lips white. He set down the white brush, closed the white paint, and opened a container of red paint, using a different brush to paint his forehead and the tip of his nose.

“Why’re you wearing facepaint if you’ve got a mask?”

“Because, Gavin, for one thing, it’s another layer of disguise for my face, should the mask for some reason come off. For another thing...” He set down the second brush and closed up the red paint, turning his head to shoot the British immortal a quick grin. “It looks cool, like warpaint!”

Gavin just stared at Ryan like he was some particularly interesting alien lifeform, and Ryan chuckled softly before returning to his painting, opening up the final jar, which contained dark grey (bordering on black) paint. Using the final brush, he carefully painted the skin around his eye sockets black and drew a line down from each eye across his white-painted cheekbones. He then blacked out the area under his cheek bones, making himself look more skeletal. For a final touch, he painted three vertical lines through his lips, starting a bit under his nose and stopping just above the tip of his chin.

That done, he closed up the paint, cleaned off the brushes, and put it all away. Turning, he grabbed the grey skull mask off the door handle and slipped it on over the facepaint. That done, he turned to face Gavin, and grinned, the only sign of his grin being the way his now eerily light-colored eyes squinted slightly from behind the eye holes of the mask and the black facepaint; it was _creepy._

“You’re a creepy bastard, Ryan.” Gavin stated, looking a bit unnerved.

Ryan just laughed as he left the bathroom, Gavin trailing behind him as they set off to do some heisting.


End file.
